


Kitchen

by izzybeth



Category: Last Night (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/pseuds/izzybeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig/kitchen, if that makes any sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet written for c_regalis

It's taken the two or three days since the announcement for Craig to clean out his kitchen and strip the butt-ugly wallpaper down. The walls are silver and shiny now, thanks to a rusting pot of paint and an afternoon (or at least that's what the clock said) of hard work.

He hunts down every writing utensil and office supply he has in his apartment and dumps them all on the counter. Pens, pencils, colored chalk, crayons, white-out, nail polish, acrylic paints, a black Sharpie, and a pot of black ink as an afterthought.

Finally, Craig retrieves his dirty magazines and the notebook from his room. He rips out the good pages from the magazines to cut up later and tosses the rest in the trash.

He opens the notebook. The repository of almost every sexual fantasy Craig Zwiller has ever had since he found out what dicks and pussies were for.

The List starts off pretty straighforward: Blowjob. Hey, a fantasy's a fantasy, even if you are only fourteen, right? Craig takes a black crayon and writes 'BLOWJOB' on the splashboard above the sink in harsh capitals. Then comes the inventory of hot girls in his high school classes. Donna Woods, Sandi Clug, Jane Rogers, Mrs. Shaw (okay, not a girl, still hot), Lisa Lavorato-- oh yeah. Lea Carlton. Mrs. Carlton. _Madame_ Carlton. She deserves her own fucking wall. Craig finds a brush and black paint. He fills in the narrow wall by the door. When it's dry, he'll write the names.

It goes pretty quickly after that. He has 'TYPE' written on red, with said types underneath: redhead, blond, black woman, asian, voluptuous, overweight. He writes 'agnostic' over the door, if only because he is curious whether she'll moan "oh god" when she comes or not. He paints another black patch for the essay he wrote on sadomasochism when he was twenty-six. Craig paints the word 'KISSING' somewhat elaborately (red and black chicken-scratch letters on white) but leaves it at that-- he can't think of anything to say about it that won't sound too girly.

The sun says it's one in the afternoon but Craig's watch tells him it's 4:27 a.m. when he draws three red stripes under 'MRS. CARLTON' (again). Craig drops the chalk onto the counter and picks up a small kitchen knife. He flips the notebook to the last page with writing and reads it, opens a drawer, and removes the contents. Craig gouges the name 'PATRICK WHEELER' none too carefully into the cheap particle board with the knife, dumps everything back into the drawer, and goes to bed.


End file.
